


(don't) change your heart

by Magenta_Light



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Fusion, Fanart, M/M, Memory Erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Light/pseuds/Magenta_Light
Summary: 'Forget it' - easier said than done. And yet - perfectly possible. Arthur is hurt and heartbroken. This time he's had enough. He makes an executive decision to take Eames up on that and delete the love for him out of heart and the existence of the bastard himself out of mind. It's just... right in the middle of the erasing process he changes his mind again and makes a last-minute attempt to sneak the memory of Eamesie somewhere deep in dreams, where it will remain intact, lying in wait. And then, when they inevitably meet again -  Arthur's heart will recognise his "the one" anyway.Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) inspired)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Secret Saito 2020





	(don't) change your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ursula_Wen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Wen/gifts).



> The prompt was 'rush', so here is a determined boy Arthur, as always, in a race against time! I hope you like it:) and Happy winter holidays!<3


End file.
